1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker assembly and to the use of such an assembly in an automotive sound installation.
2. Description of Related Art
Loudspeaker assemblies are well-known in the art, and within the scope of the present invention, a loudspeaker assembly shall be construed as comprising one or more of the following; one or more loudspeaker units, a cabinet, a chassis, a frame for holding the one or more loudspeaker units and optionally a protective cover for the loudspeaker.
Loudspeaker assemblies, although being well-known in the art, all have the features in common that they are constantly exposed such that when sound is emitted no hindrance occurs which may obstruct or distort the sound distribution from the loudspeakers, and also when not in use, they are exposed.
In the art it is known to provide loudspeakers with moveable parts. One such example is disclosed in WO 03065761 wherein a loudspeaker assembly of a modular configuration is disclosed, and wherein one of the loudspeaker units, namely the tweeter unit, is built as an acoustical lens construction comprising a transducer. The acoustical lens may be tilted or rotated in order to redirect the emitted sound.